


L.O.V.E.

by Frozen_Oreos



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Oreos/pseuds/Frozen_Oreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall and Bubba sit next to each other for a cross country bus drive to New York. They go through many things on the drive there and in New York. This was inspired by something on tumblr. This is mainly a fluff story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

L.  
“Now seating for bus 232 to New York,” the intercom rang out. Marshall picked up his stuff and headed across the bus station. He walked through the gates and climbed onto the long charter bus. He looked around for empty seats and finally decided on a small seat in the back next to a window. He sat down and pulled on his headphones, ready for the full day drive to be over. 

“Alright we should be leaving any second now,” The bus driver said. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. A young man, with bright pink hair and pinker clothes, stepped on the bus.  
He quickly walked down the aisle looking for an empty seat, and choose the one right next to Marshall. He threw his bag into the carry on and sat down. Marshall kept his music on, ignoring the young man. The man grabbed a book and glasses and began to read.

After a while Marshall took of his headphones and just sat in silence. The young man was still engaged in his book, called Fifty Years of Regional Science. Marshall looked him over, he wasn’t too bad. His skin looked soft and gentle and there was a light blush in his cheeks. He had broad shoulders but a tiny build. There was no denying that he was attractive, realizing that he had been staring for a while, Marshall turned and grabbed his notebook. He looked at the half written songs, and decided to write a completely new one.

He kept trying to come up with lyrics but he couldn’t. Since he didn’t have his guitar he quietly hummed to find a tune. “Can you please not hum, I’m trying to read here,” the guy said next to him. Marshall rolled his eyes. “Sorry your royal highness, am I distracting you from your nerd book. My deepest apologizes sir,” Marshall did a half bow in his seat. “Well you can at least try not to be rude about it,” he huffed closing up his book. Marshall just rolled his eyes and turned back to his lyrics. 

It had been a couple of hours and Marshall’s energy began to completely drain out of him. His eyes were drooping. He grabbed his blankets and tried to position himself, so that he wouldn’t touch the other man. He got comfortable and slowly nodded off. He slept nice and heavy. He would’ve kept sleeping if there wasn’t a slight shake on his shoulder. He jolted up and made eye contact with the guy next to him. He wiped off the line of drool on his chin and fixed his hair.

“Do you need something,” Marshall raised an eyebrow. “Oh sorry, um, the bus like broke down, and he is trying to get in contact with the nearest station. Unfortunately, the radio signal out here sucks, so we are going to be stuck here for a while,” he said. Marshall groaned. The man grabbed a different book, one that was big and about baking, and began to read again. 

“Well if we are going to be stuck here we might as well get to know each other,” Marshall said breaking the silence. He stuck out his hand. “The name is Marshall Lee, what’s yours pinkie,” he laughed. The man huffed and shook his hand, “Beauregard, my name is Beauregard.” Marshall laughed again. “I think I am still going to call you, your highness, it suits you better. Or maybe Bubba, because you look like bubble gum.” Bubba rolled his eyes and turned back to his book.

“Oh come on, are you really going to give me the silent treatment,” Marshall whined. Though he could see the man getting angry, there was something about teasing him that made Marshall happy. Losing interest, Marshall turned back to his lyrics. “Are you some sort of musician,” Bubba said after a while. “Yep, that’s why I’m heading out to New York. Although it’s highly unlikely, I’m going to have my name in the papers,” Marshall said. Bubba saw all the passion behind his eyes and it made him glow.

“What about you Gummy, what are your hopes and dreams driving you to New York,” Marshall said. “Honestly with the nicknames,” Bubba sighed, “I’m going to New York to start working for my Uncle’s stock company on Wall street.” Marshall noticed his lack of enthusiasm. “Is there something you would rather be doing?” Bubba nodded, “I want to be a scientist, or own my own bakery. But in my family you either go into politics or into finance. I would have chose politics but then I would lose my already little freedom.” Bubba sighed and his shoulders dropped. 

“Little freedom, you are like a grown man,” Marshall laughed. “Tell that to my father. He expects so much of us, me and my sister, and if we don’t go along with it we get cut off from the family,” Bubba said. “So you would rather get money then follow your dreams. Wow rich people are materialistic,” Marshall remarked. Bubba gasped as if Marshall had offended him. “You think I give a damn about the money. Once you get cut off from the family, they don’t like you talking to people in the family. I can’t go on without my sister,” Bubba said.

“No offense, but your family sounds like the mafia,” Marshall said. Bubba laughed, “Close enough.” The silence between them returned. “Since you are so rich, can’t you just take a private jet to New York. Why are you here on a Greyhound?” Marshall asked. “I wanted to take the longest possible route to New York,” Bubba replied, “what about you?” “It helps me write songs, and think of lyrics,” Marshall said.

They spent the next hour talking about their lives, the good times and the bad times. They talked about their childhood, their high school crushes, their college experience. They talked and talked till there was nothing left to talk about. “Alright good news we should be leaving in the next thirty minutes, then after an hour of driving we should be at the transfer spot for a lot of you,” the driver announced. Cheers rang out from the other passengers. And exactly 30 minutes later they were driving again. 

“You should sing me a song,” Bubba said. Marshall turned to look at him in surprise. “Come on play me some tunes, on your fancy guitar,” Bubba said. “I highly doubt that the people on this bus would be okay with me playing music. Plus my songs are like really bad. I want to impress you with my music, not make you doubt my talent,” Marshall laughed. He didn’t care about the other people on the bus, he only cared about impressing Bubba.

“Another time I guess,” Bubba said. “It’s a date,” Marshall said. Bubba looked up surprised at him. Marshall just winked and wrapped his arms around the back of Bubba’s chair. “You haven’t realized it, but you are so falling for me,” Marshall said. “Is this your way of flirting with me,” Bubba laughed. “I don’t know is it working?” Marshall said turning to look at Bubba. The two looked into each other’s eyes. Bubba’s heart sped up a bit as he saw the look on Marshall’s face. It was a look of want, need, and Bubba couldn’t help himself from blushing. “Yes,” he said.


	2. O.

On the way to the first transfer, they shared whispered thoughts, until they arrived at the station. When the bus stopped, Bubba hooped up and grabbed their bags. “Oh you are quite the gentleman aren’t you,” Marshall said as he took his bag from Bubba. Bubba bowed to Marshall as he closed up the bag carrier. Together the two of them walked off of the bus and into the bus station. 

“We should go eat somewhere since we have two hours before we leave for New York,” Bubba said. Marshall smirked, “So we are going on our first date already, you move fast Gummy. It’s a good thing I never take it slow,” Marshall said. Bubba just rolled his eyes and looked for a place to eat. “There is like nothing in here that looks appetising, or isn’t crowded,” Bubba said. The two of them walked outside of the bus station. “Oh look there is a little italian restaurant at the corner,” Bubba said.

When they entered the restaurant they were greeted by the host. “Welcome to Luciano’s house of pasta, would you like a table or a booth,” he said eagerly. “Booth,” the two said in perfect unison. They followed the attendant to a booth that looked out over a lake. “I will be back to get your orders,” he said before whisking away. Marshall looked at Bubba who was staring at the sunset on the lake. The glow of the lake washed on to Bubba and he looked almost golden.

“It’s so beautiful,” Bubba whispered in awe. Marshall wanted to say, just like you, but instead he said, “not like you.” Bubba turned and looked at Marshall, unsure if it was a joke or not. Marshall awkwardly laughed, “I’m just kidding.” Where was his mind, he never got flustered like this. Why did Bubba have such a strong effect on him. Marshall wanted to say something else, but suddenly the waitress was back.

“What would you like to drink,” she asked Bubba. “Just some water would be fine,” Bubba said. “What about you sir,” she said turning to Marshall. “Coke,” he said. She walked away. “So where are you going to be living in New York,” Marshall said, trying to act casual. “At my family’s penthouse in Manhattan. What about you,” Bubba said. “I’m crashing with some friends in Brooklyn,” Marshall said. Silence fell between them, but this time more awkward than comfortable. 

Marshall wanted to keep the conversation going but he didn’t know how. So he went with the one thing that would never fail him. “So gummy butt, what is up with the pink,” Marshall said. Bubba glared at him, very annoyed. “What is with you and nicknames. I’m fine with Bubba, but seriously, gummy butt,” Bubba sighed, “I like pink, so I dress in pink. If I want pink hair, then I want pink hair.” Bubba puffed up his hair. He was dressed in light pink trousers, and a cherry red t-shirt. 

“What’s up with the black, Marshmallow,” Bubba said. Marshall felt a small blush rise to his cheeks when Bubba said Marshmallow. “I like to encompass my inner soul,” Marshall frowned, “No one truly understands me or my feelings. I’m like the lone wolf.” Bubba giggled, and Marshall couldn’t help but smile. “Mom, why can’t you understand my feelings,” Marshall said. He tried to frown again but looking at Bubba, he just couldn’t. “Sarah you aren’t emo, it’s just a phase it will pass,” Bubba said impersonating a middle-aged mom. “You said the same thing about Spider, and we are still dating,” Marshall said trying his best to make his voice high.

“Here are your drinks,” the waitress said, interrupting their conversation. Marshall and Bubba contained the fits of laughter in them. “Are you ready to order your food,” she said. The two had been too busy goofing off that they had forgot to look at the menus. “Just one more minute,” Bubba said with as much composure as he could muster. “Whenever you are ready,” she said walking away. As soon as she was out of earshot the two burst into laughter. “She probably thinks we are crazy,” Marshall laughed. Bubba shrugged, “or she knows a good time when she sees one.”

“So you are enjoying yourself,” Marshall commented. “What are you not having a good time,” Bubba raised an eyebrow. Marshall smiled, “I have had better.” Bubba leaned over the table and placed a small kiss on Marshall’s cheek. “What about now,” he asked. Marshall blushed and looked at Bubba. Without thinking, he reached over and placed a kiss on Bubba’s lips, causing Bubba to blush as well. “Now I’m having a good time,” Marshall said. Bubba wanted to lean back over and kiss him again, and never let him go, but he stopped himself.

“We should really look at this menu, and decide what to get,” Bubba said. They finally decided on their meals and called the waitress over. “What can I get for you boys,” she said. They ordered their food and then she turned and left. “So,” Marshall said. He looked at Bubba who was staring down at the table. “I shouldn’t have done that,” he said. Marshall felt his stomach drop. His forehead became hot, and he felt sick. “Now I just want to reach over and kiss you, your affect on me is so, powerful,” Bubba said looking up at Marshall

Marshall smiled back, but deep inside his stomach was still pounding. “Are you okay? You didn’t think that,” Bubba started. “Oh no of course not,” Marshall said. “Did you think that you hurt my feelings Hubba Bubba,” Marshall said. Bubba rolled his eyes and looked back down at the table. “Did I hurt your feelings,” Marshall asked with a fake southern accent. Bubba looked up at him with a glare that could melt ice. Marshall’s smile fell, and a feeling of guilt washed over him. 

“Gosh it is so hard to come up with good nicknames for Marshall Lee,” Bubba laughed, breaking the thick tension between them. Marshall leaned back with a cocky grin. “Don’t hurt your pretty head coming up with any.” Bubba flicked his tongue out at Marshall. “Are you hinting a blow job? I am totally up for that,” Marshall laughed. Bubba blushed a bright crimson red. “We’re in public,” he whispered. “Don’t worry it’s only dirty jokes, Marshall said.

The waitress walked over with their plates of food. “If you two need anything just tell me,” she said before hopping away. “She seems so perky,” Bubba said. The waitress had vibrant purple hair that was pulled with a star headband. “Yeah, but I bet she is like super awesome.” Marshall said. The waitress turned and noticed them staring, and just smiled and waved, as if they were all friends.

“Well let’s start eating, and stop creeping on the waitress,” Marshall said. Marshall wasn’t a messy eater, but he was super hungry, so most of it was gone after a little while. The only thing left on his plate was a single meatball and noodles. “Take my last meatball,” Marshall said as he rolled the meatball onto Bubba’s plate. “Are you trying to Lady and the Tramp this?” Bubba said. “Well don’t you want a romantic date,” Marshall joked. He grabbed a strand of noodle and put it in his mouth. Bubba put another strand in his mouth, and the two slurped up the noodles to their unattached ends. 

Marshall leaned over and kissed Bubba anyway. Deep down in his heart Marshall knew that he only wanted him, and him alone. Bubba blushed at the expression on Marshall’s face, as if he knew what he was thinking. “Do you see that you are falling for me now?” Marshall said. His face was still inches away from Bubba. Bubba licked his lips, “Yes,” he said.


	3. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Meridians by Greyson Chance, I just thought the song would be appropriate for the scene.

Bubba closed the bag carrier and sat down next to Marshall. They had finished their meal and were now on the bus to New York. “Only seven more hours until the big apple,” the driver said. “If everyone could find their seat, we will leave as soon as possible. This is a night ride, so if you need a blanket please find one now,” he said. “Lucky for you I have the best blanket in the whole wide world,” Marshall whispered. He grabbed his black plush blanket from before and threw it over the both of them. 

“This is so soft,” Bubba gasped as he felt up the blanket. He curled up next to Marshall and rested his head on his shoulder. “Don’t tell me you plan on sleeping the whole entire time,” Marshall said. “Is that a problem,” Bubba said. “Well no, but when are you going to talk to me,” he laughed. “You are so needy,” Bubba said.

The girl in front of them turned around. “Hi, I’m Fionna,” she shook them hands with a wide smile. She was short and had long blonde hair that was covered by a white beanie. “This is my boyfriend, Mason, but you can call him Flame.” The boy next to her turned and did a slight wave. He had golden brown skin, with hair that was dyed a fire red. Bubba felt a strong sense of arrogance from him. “I just wanted to say hi,” she said. 

“Well you are welcome to talk, since this one would rather take a nap then talk to his, um, talk to me,” Marshall said. Bubba looked over at Marshall before quickly turning back to Fionna. Awkwardness began to fill in them. Marshall’s stomach flipped, should he have called Bubba his boyfriend, he just felt like they weren’t that far along yet. “I will probably be asleep too,” Fionna laughed breaking the tension.

“I’m Marshall Lee, the coolest person you’ll ever meet, and this princess right here is Princess Fairy of the sugar people,” Marshall said. Bubba swatted Marshall’s arm. “My name is Bubba,” he said. The girl laughed. “So Fionna, what is your story, what is bring you to New York,” Marshall said. “I want adventure. That’s all I have ever wanted. So I’m going to join the NYPD with my friend Cate. Flame is coming with me,” Fionna replied. At the sound of his name, Flame turned to face the boys. He gave a vague smile before turning back to face the front.

“He doesn’t talk much,” Fionna said, “So what is bringing you guys to New York?” Bubba pushed himself up a bit. “Well i’m going to work for my uncle’s company on wall street,” Bubba said. “I’m following the fools dream of getting started in the music industry,” Marshall smirked. The three talked a little while longer, while the night sky got darker and darker. “Well I’m going to go to sleep now, i’ll see you in the morning when we get off,” Fionna turned back around and snuggled up to Flame. A few minutes later she was asleep, leaving just the two boys.

“She is very nice,” Bubba said. “Yeah, I could totally see us hanging out, going to some bars together,” Marshall said. “She doesn’t even look old enough,” Bubba replied. “With a few Jacksons she could be any age she wanted to be,” Marshall laughed. The awkward silence from before came back. They both wanted to talk about it, but they didn’t. “I’m going to sleep,” Marshall said. He cuddled Bubba closer to him, then drifted away. 

He looked so peaceful while he slept. The moonlight on his cheeks made him look like a young boy. A overwhelming sense of fear crept into Bubba’s heart as he thought about the morning. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to him. He wanted to repeat this ride over and over, so he wouldn’t have to say goodbye. New York was a big place, and Marshall could get bored of him. Bubba pushed down his fears and kissed Marshall on the cheek. He snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

“Goodmorning passengers, we have just arrived in the Big Apple, aka New York City. The time is now 8:05 a.m. It was a pleasure being your driver, have a great day,” the intercom rang out. Bubba yawned and sat up in his seat. He shook Marshall Lee, who was still quietly snoring. “Marshie you have to wake up now,” he whispered in his ear. Marshall groaned and slowly woke up. “Are we here,” he said rubbing his eyes. “We are in New York,” Bubba said excitedly. 

The two of them got their stuff and headed off of the bus. After saying goodbye to Fionna and Flame, the two headed out of the huge bus station. They came to a stop after they were outside. “So,” Bubba said awkwardly. “So,” Marshall replied. “I guess this means we part ways for now, get unpacked, and settled, and everything,” Bubba said. “It doesn’t have to,” Marshall eagerly said. Bubba jumped a bit from the loudness of Marshall’s response.

“Sorry,” he said, “I promised you a date. So you are going to get a date.” Bubba looked up at Marshall, remembering earlier on the bus. “Also you are an amazing person who has made me feel, and act, in a way I have never wanted to before. I really don’t want to let that go, I really don’t want to let you go,” Marshall grabbed Bubba’s hand. 

“Well than, sing me a song,” Bubba laughed. Marshall but down his suitcases and took off his guitar case. He pulled out a shiny red guitar. “You’re playing something for me right now,” Bubba said with excitement, “what if you get in trouble?” Marshall just pulled his guitar over his head and set up his case for tips. “I wrote this song while you were sleeping. It was meant for a piano, but a guitar could go just as well,” Marshall said. “Well here goes nothing,” he laughed.

Let's go take a drive and think about our lives  
Passing through meridians of greater times  
I was on a different road  
But now I've found my home  
Within you

We can kill some time and watch movies all night  
Later we'll be talking as the sky turns light  
Every morning spent with you  
Cause every night I love the truth

The timing never felt so right, this feeling's unknown  
My love as a meridian continues to grow  
Oh the lines they used to say  
What type of life we lived  
But now we're creating them

We're flying to another time  
Our lives, they've been circled, been entwined  
Kiss my lips and take me there  
To heights unheard of, thoughts unreal  
You're so unreal

Let's go take a drive and think about our lives  
Passing through meridians of greater times  
Greater times  
Greater times  
Meridians by Greyson Chance (great song you should give it a listen)

His voice was deep and beautiful. Bubba was entranced by Marshall. The passion in his eyes as he sang, made Bubba full of joy. He didn’t even notice the small crowd of people gathering behind him. Many people dropped money into his case as he sang. Despite their company, Marshall sang only to Bubba, staring into his eyes the whole entire time. When he finished there was soft applause from the crowd. Marshall smiled at them and bent down to pick up the money.

“Oh my gosh there is like $53 dollars in here! For one song!” Marshall said to Bubba. He pulled out the last thing in the case, a small white business card. “You were amazing. Anytime you want to take it to the big leagues, give me a call,” was scrawled on the back. “OH MY GOSH MARSHALL! THAT’S A RECORD COMPANY!” Bubba yelled looking down at the card. Marshall packed away his guitar and money, and then gave Bubba a hug. “There is only one thing that could make this any better,” Marshall said looking at Bubba. “Would you be my boyfriend?”Bubba blushed and kissed Marshall on the lips. “Yes,” he said.


	4. E.

Bubba closed his computer, and began to pack up his stuff. It was the end of a long week of work, and he was ready to go home. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his sleek dress pants. “Finished recording early. I have something waiting for you at home -Marshall.” Bubba was used to these vague text, he had been getting them for the past two years now. He walked out of the building, waving by to his coworkers, and climbed into his car.

When he arrived at their loft, he opened the door to soft music playing in the background. There was a trail of rose petals on the ground, and Bubba followed them to a sign. “These past two years, plus the two days we were flirting, have been magical,” was written out in white block letters. Bubba continued to follow the rose petals to a second sign. “With all of our many achievements we have grown stronger” was written on the second one. At the bottom is showed Marshall’s first chart topping album, and Bubba’s company logo. Bubba kept walking down the rose guided path until he came to yet another sign. “The only thing that has really been great is…” said the sign. Bubba walked anxiously on the roses until he saw Marshall standing at the end of the hall.

When Marshall Lee heard him, he turned, holding the last sign. “You and me” it said. There were messy hearts drawn around it. Bubba hugged Marshall who was grinning from delight. “Happy two years babe,” Marshall said kissing Bubba. “Marshall Lee is a romantic, who knew,” Bubba laughed. He wrapt Marshall in an embrace and placed kisses all over him. “How was recording going, are your hit songs coming along?” Bubba asked. “How was work?” Marshall said. “Spreadsheets, and paperwork, and lots of coffee,” he laughed. 

“Hey babe, there is one more thing I need to do for my surprise,” Marshall said. Bubba gave him a puzzling look. Marshall got down on to one knee. Bubba’s heart swelled up, tears began to form in his eyes. “Gummy bear, I love you with all of my heart. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, and wake up to you every morning. I already am a knight in shining armour, I just need my prince. I need my pink prince, my Prince Gumball. So, Beauregard, will you marry me,” he said looking up at Bubba. Bubba reached down and kissed Marshall. “Yes,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very quick one for me to write. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did. If there was anything that I did that you did not like, I apologize. Thank you all soo much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story with this ship on this site. The other is called School Project, if you are interested. I hope you liked the first chapter. If you have any complaints or praise, feel free to comment, I will try to respond asap. Thank you for reading.


End file.
